A Hard Day's Night
by blondie
Summary: Sometimes how a day ends can make all the difference. Forgot the disclaimer, but they're not mine. Blah blah...


Abbie paused before knocking gently on Jack's door.It was the end of a long day and this case had been particularly difficult."Jack?" she said softly as she pushed the door open and peeked in.He was sitting at his desk, staring out the window at the New York sunset.At the sound of his name he turned to face her."Jack?Lennie, Ed and I are heading out for a bite to eat.Whadda ya say?Burgers?Pizza?C'mon…" she teased, trying to cajole him out of his mood.She grinned at him, dimples deepening, eyes flashing.

"Abbie, I don't see how you can be so cheery after the day we've had".McCoy replied, the crankiness slowly leaving as he watched her grin at him playfully. 

"Listen McCoy, this case may not have ended the way we thought it should, but we really didn't have a lot to work with in the first place.Adam's just too damn political sometimes.We didn't have the evidence to nail this guy, and in my heart I honestly don't believe he did it".The passion in her voice showed Abbie's true feelings about the case.She'd been against prosecution from the beginning.They had no evidence, no witnesses, nothing.The crime scene had been wiped clean.All the evidence they had was circumstantial, but because the victim was from a wealthy family, one of Adam's political supporters, the prosecution had been forced forward despite these issues.

"Thanks for the invite, but I think I'll go for a ride and clear my head".Jack stood, put on his jacket, grabbed his helmet and made his way to the door.Abbie hid her disappointment as she watched him go."He's too hard on himself," she thought, watching him walk away.

When she'd first received the promotion that made them partners she'd been in awe.Jack McCoy was a legend and she was going to be his partner.Over the past few years the awe had remained.His presence and grace in the courtroom had only increased her admiration.Long nights working on tough cases had built a friendship that balanced the respect she felt for him, creating a relationship that was indefinable.

Abbie grabbed her coat and stepped out into the New England fall.The air was crisp with the smell of rain, but it was still nice enough to walk to the pub.Best to take advantage of it before the weather changed.Abbie was still puzzling over the circumstances of their case as she walked into the bar.She saw Ed and Lennie waving her down from a corner booth and headed towards them.

"You couldn't convince McCoy to join us?" questioned Lennie.

"Nah, he's still upset about the dismissal, beating himself up about it.He'll be alright", replied Abbie.Secretly she wished he had turned to her for comfort rather than his motorcycle.She didn't share that thought with the detectives, however.It was her guilty secret.Somewhere along the line, her feelings for Jack McCoy had changed from awe to friendship to love.She doubted he returned those feelings so she kept them to herself."Everybody needs a fantasy" she thought ruefully.

The three of them chatted about a variety of topics, not touching the one that was foremost in their minds.As conversation tapered off, and moodiness was setting in, they heard a voice behind them."Is this party by invitation only?" asked Jack McCoy smiling, his cheeks and nose red from the cold.Abbie's heart did a quick two-step as she slid over in the booth to make room for him.

"Nah, we've always got room for one more," she said, returning his smile.The company of friends lessened the frustration of the day and by the time the bar closed, the group was feeling better about the case.

"Share a cab home Abbie?" questioned Jack.

"Actually, it's a nice night.I think I'll walk" she replied."But I sure would enjoy the company if you're interested".She held her breath hoping Jack wouldn't hear the nervousness in her voice.She didn't know where she'd gotten the courage to even make that suggestion, but Jack was smiling at her, and putting her arm through his as they began to walk.


End file.
